The Cost Of True Power
by Aeros
Summary: Harry becomes one of the most evil ever.....


The Cost of True Power Chapter One  
  
Harry woke once again in the cupboard under the stairs in Number Four Privet Drive. He had already been in a bad mood over the summer, being cut completely off from his friends and the Order and having no contact with the wizarding world in three months. He tried the handle once and found it unlocked. Odd, he thought to himself, very odd. Uncle Vernon locked it last night, what in the hell is going on here? He asked himself, knowing that Uncle Vernon only unlocked the cupboard when he thought e had proved a point to Harry. "Hey!" he said as he banged upon the door, trying to see if anyone would come. A few seconds later, he heard footsteps coming down the stairs overhead. "What is all the bloody yelling for?" Uncle Vernon hissed through the slits in the door. "I only yelled once." Harry said a little snappily. "Well the door is unlocked, now get your bloody carcass out here!" the scrawny man hissed again. "Damn Uncle Vernon, what's got your panties in a bunch?" Harry said as he climbed out of the cupboard grinning. He had been sneaking into Dudley's room and watching the satellite TV, and catching all the American shows. "Watch it you little wretch!" Uncle Vernon hissed into Harry's ear. "Or I'll send you back to the private school in the States. You liked that didn't you?" Vernon said with a wicked grin. Unknowingly to Vernon Dursley though was the fact that Harry really DID enjoy being in the private reform school in the States, he even adopted the American swagger and attitude. He had become a true teen, although he kept the British accent. "Well actually," Harry began, and then stopped where he was standing. "Hello there Harry," a voice hissed from the cloak sitting at the kitchen table. "Voldemort!" Harry hissed the name under his breath, getting a grin from the man/creature sitting cross-legged and casual at his table. "What do you want?" Harry asked in a strong voice. No wonder Uncle Vernon is being so nice, he thought to himself.  
"Just a friendly chat." The Dark Lord said with a white smile.  
"You've changed." Harry said in a stiffly casual manner.  
"Ah so you have noticed." Voldemort said and waved his arm wide, watching with a smile as the Dursleys: Vernon, Dudley, and Petunia filed out of the kitchen and went up the stairs.  
"I wouldn't say that it's for the good though, I mean you look like a beast." Harry said as he lightened up. After all he had defeated the Dark Lord before hadn't he?  
"Oh but my boy this is just one of the many forms I now posses."  
"By the way, how in the HELL did you get in here?" Harry asked, semi- casual, semi-defensive.  
"Oh your Aunt let me in, so sweet and kind as long as she thinks you're not a wizard." The evil wizard droned on.  
"What is it that could possibly draw you here?" Harry asked placidly. He knew very well though, the prophecy was that one of them had to die for the other to survive.  
"Either," Voldemort began, "I kill you here and now, or you join me. I can give you power unimaginable, come on Harry take this chance. You can finish up at Hogwarts, then you can rule by my side."  
"Bullshit." Harry said with scorn. "You know as well as I do that the prophecy said that one of us has to die in order for the other to live."  
"Oh I know that too well boy, too well. But who's to say that a prophecy can't be changed? I mean is there no possible way to change your fate? Look at the fates that have been predicted for you in the past, you were supposed to have died every year since your first right?"  
"Yes." Harry said, still standing defensively with his hand in his back pocket and holding his wand.  
"Well then, how did you escape? Were they true seeings? Nobody actually knows, but I'll tell you this, they weren't going to tell you THAT oh no, it would put too much stress on you. But now here is a chance to turn everything around, you can become a deity in a sense; unlimited power, no one can hurt you, and you could surpass even Dumbledore in magick."  
Harry thought for a minute before responding, when normally he had friends around to influence him, here he was able to act himself and make hi own decisions. "Ok, but we leave NOW." He said as Voldemort smiled and reached a hand out toward the sixteen-year-old boy. He apparated suddenly and Harry felt himself pulled off his feet, stomach lurching and feeling as though he had been turned inside out by the forced apparition. "Where are all my things?" Harry asked in commanding fashion.  
"Up the stairs, first door on the left, up the second flight of stairs and then it's the third door on the right. Biggest room of the house except for mine." Voldemort said in a friendly manner.  
Harry went up the stairs and into a large room, more like a chamber than a room. He found a fireplace with a jar of Floo powder and also found a walk-in closet. He then walked over to a large bay window and saw an aviary that was attached and saw Hedwig zooming around her new pen. He walked over to the door in the top near the balcony and called the agitated Hedwig to him.  
"Hush baby," he crooned to the bird. "We are on the side that I CHOSE to be on, not the one I have been forced into for the last five years." Harry said to his snowy owl and she calmed down as he crooned his words. It seemed that she realized that he would never let his decisions negatively affect her, or so it seemed to her. He noticed other owls flying toward the small door that was on the balcony, and he put Hedwig back and shut it. He walked back out and down the stairs into the kitchen where Voldemort seemed to be waiting.  
"Ah so you have finished with your owl, she has been here worried about you for over a day. So, shall we get down to business?" Voldemort asked in an almost friendly manner.  
"What business?" Harry asked casting a cautious look around.  
"True Power!" Voldemort said looking genuinely happy. "So, have you decided whether or not to accept my offer?" Voldemort asked politely. "Because we really do have to get started straight away, I mean you do only have two months before you go back to Hogwarts correct?"  
"Yeah. Well, I already told you that I would accept the offer. Now lets get going." Harry said as Voldemort nodded and became fully human, if not wholly evil.  
"Very well." He said as he turned a scrutinizing eye upon Harry. "Follow me." He said as he turned and left the room. Harry quickly followed, energized by the true chance to follow his own decisions, and not those that are constantly being pushed upon him. They went down a dark hallway and emerged out side in a small courtyard. Voldemort made a sharp left and headed down a tunnel that lead underground. Harry followed at a quick pace until Voldemort looked back and slowed his own. They walked down the tunnel at a leisurely pace, other smaller tunnels branching off to the left or the right. "So Harry, what have you done since our last battle?" Voldemort asked, in an unexpected friendly tone. It seemed that he was no more than a man with great ambitions, and only vicious toward those that both opposed and disobeyed him.  
"Not much really, I mean we did fight at the Ministry of Magic am I correct?" Harry asked friendly, too friendly those of you that are for the side of Good may say. "Well, you attacked me and then it was you and Dumbledore but I think you found this power you tell me of, since we fought, right?"  
"Actually, I was in the middle of getting this power the night I started planning. You went to the Department of Mysteries and I had to cut myself off there, and then I was almost killed by Dumbledore and now I am in the furthest and last process to getting my power. You and I can rule the entire world together. That of muggle and wizard will mix and the toughest will survive." He said, looking as if he believed what he was saying. "I will build separate armies, one for muggles and one for the wizards. You see wizards and muggles will never get along, so I have to have them separate and together at the same time. I mean the armies are for them pesky little resistance groups like what you had, so now I have to find a way to make them get together, and actually work as one. But the problem with that is that there are few who still believe in magick and I might have to do away with all of them." Voldemort said in an offhanded way. They headed down a branching tunnel to the right and it jack knifed to the left and then again to the right. They walked along in silence for a few moments before he continued.  
"I really wanted the wizards and muggles to get along when I was a kid, but as I have come to find out, there are few muggles that will accept you as you are: a wizard. I mean don't get me wrong there are those that don't persecute you because of how you are or what you are, but that is a limited number of people in the world.  
"I have found that the most loyal of people are those pure-blooded wizards and witches."  
"HA! Those witches and wizards of yours don't believe me when I speak your name without fear and tell them that you aren't pure-blooded yourself." Harry said as he laughed.  
"Oh I know, they wont believe me either, I told the fools that when I first took control. They told me that no half-blood could be as powerful as I, but look at you. I mean you are a mud-blood yourself and you are just as powerful as me.  
"We will be truly great Harry, trust me on this. I know I have tried to kill you many many times but now that you are on my side there is no need for that. You will be an equal now. I really can't wait to see the surprise, shock, and horror on my followers' faces, it's going to be comical." Voldemort said, genuinely laughing. The two were becoming good friends.  
"Well, how long till we get there Voldemort? Well, I would rather call you Tom, can I?" Harry asked, noticing that Tom Riddle was actually a very nice guy. And soon I will have power to take your leadership myself. Harry thought the dark thought to himself. "This way?" Harry asked as Tom Riddle headed down a bright red tunnel. They went down the tunnel and Harry noticed that it started out as a slight incline and got steeper, and steeper, and steeper until they were literally running. He made it to the bottom exhilarated and found a cave full of precious gems, all glowing the color of blood. There were rubies, sapphires, emeralds, and diamonds. He grabbed one and felt power surge into him.  
"Is that great or what?" Tom exclaimed as he himself picked up one in another stack.  
"What are the two separate piles for Tom?" Harry asked and then smiled when Voldemort answered.  
"Oh, see how much smaller mine is?" he asked with a smile himself.  
"Yes."  
"Well, you have to perform a ceremony to make them glow like that, and then another ceremony to absorb the gem into your being. You will be able to use magick without your wand after a while, and then when you do use it, it is like it is supercharged!" Voldemort said as he began the ceremony to absorb the gem, thirty seconds later he was finished. "As easy as that! The other ceremony is written, well carved really, into the wall. Go read it." He said as he picked up another and absorbed it. As Harry read the wall, he noticed that the language had been translated into English. He read the English and was shocked that the age was long before wands had been made, the B.C. era to be exact. He walked back over to Voldemort and waited while he absorbed three more gems.  
"So, tell me how to do this." Harry ordered. They began the training. Five hours later they walked back into the courtyard and sat at a fountain. Harry was happier than he had been in years. So, now I know what happiness is, he thought. 


End file.
